REUNI?
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: "Yeobo, apa Mingyu pernah ke rumah kita?" / "Oke. Makan, lalu kita mengobrol dan berciuman di mobil, lalu pulang." / "Yak! Apa yang mereka lakukan! Kenapa tidak segera pergi!" / Mingyu / Wonwoo/ GS


**REUNI ?**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Member Seventeen**

 **EXO: Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **JYJ: Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong (GS)**

 **Maaf di sini Jung Yunho akan berubah marga menjadi Jeon karena sulit sekali mencari idol atau aktor yang pas dengan marga Jeon.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), misstypo(s), OOC dan hal lain yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **Fanfict ringan untuk menemani bulan puasa.**

 **( Author lagi insap sementara ga bikin ff yadong dulu. )**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau datang juga ternyata," bisik Mingyu tepat berada di samping telinga seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri menyenderkan tubuh seksinya yang terbalut gaun semi formal di atas lutut pada salah satu sudut dinding aula di mana sebuah acara reuni sekolah menengah atas lulusan tengah diselenggarakan. Hangat napas pria itu begitu terasa hingga tubuh sang gadis terasa sedikit menegang.

Jeon Wonwoo sang gadis tentu saja terkejut, ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung mancung seorang pria tampan yang sangat ia kenali dari suara beratnya. Pria yang sedang ingin sekali ia hindari hampir seminggu ini tapi tanpa Wonwoo sadari pula pandangannya selalu mencari-cari keberadaannya. Salahkan hormonnya yang membuatnya _badmood_.

Sesungguhnya pria itu entah mengapa seperti sesosok bayangan dirinya di manapun Wonwoo berada. Tak peduli baik itu di kampus atau pun di rumahnya yang seharusnya aman dari jangkauannya. Bahkan di sudut hati Wonwoo merasa ada yang kurang saat tidak mendengar suara sang pengganggu hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja mengejutkanku, Kim?" desis Wonwoo diiringi kilat mata menantang tertuju pada mata kelam Mingyu yang memandangnya penuh hasrat.

"Kau saja yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Lain kali kau harus lebih peka, Nona Jeon."

Tak ada yang bisa menduga apa yang akan diperbuat Kim bungsu tersebut, begitu pula dengan kejutan terbarunya kali ini. Hadir tanpa terdeteksi, hawa kehadirannya sungguh sangat tidak terduga. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tahu jika ia akan menemukan Mingyu dengan penampilan yang jarang Wonwoo lihat kecuali saat mereka pergi bersama ke suatu tempat yang mengharuskan berpakaian resmi.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengerang kecil.

Dan Mingyu menyeringai tipis mengetahui jika kehadirannya di tempat ini bukan suatu kesalahan.

Dengan cepat Mingyu mengecup ujung bibir Wonwoo. Beruntung saat itu tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Jika saja ada yang tidak sengaja melihat, maka mereka akan diteriaki dan diceramahi oleh para orangtua yang memenuhi tempat ini.

Tatapan datar Wonwoo layangkan. Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Mingyu yang tak pernah bisa ia atur. Wonwoo menanggapi kecupan curian Mingyu dengan desahan pelan. Berusaha tidak mempedulikan pria itu dan mulai berjalan kembali ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang berada di tengah ruangan bersama sepasang orangtua lainnya yang terasa sangat familiar.

'Kenapa mirip dengan si Kim itu, sih?' Pelipis Wonwoo berdenyut kesal karena pikiran sekilasnya. Ingat, suasana hatinya masih buruk. Kalau kata Mingyu, terlalu sering merajuk dan seperti ibu-ibu hamil muda dengan _mood swing_ terlampau parah.

Wonwoo lupa jika pesona seorang Kim Mingyu memang tidak bisa dihindari begitu saja. Wonwoo yang memang sejak awal tidak ingin terlalu diperhatikan oleh orang lain malah sekarang terpaksa menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena putra bungsu Kim yang kini malah mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena kau menuju arah yang sama denganku."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau berjalan duluan saja dari tadi. Tidak perlu menghampiriku segala. Atau pilih saja jalur yang lain, yang penting tidak dekat," ujar Wonwoo cepat tanpa menoleh ke samping.

"Kau terlalu menarik atensiku. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Wonwoo berdecak pelan dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga kini ia menggandeng lengan sang ayah kembali. Wonwoo berusaha tersenyum manis tanpa mempedulikan jika Mingyu memposisikan diri tepat berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Ah, jadi ini Mingyu putra bungsumu, Jongin?" tanya Jeon Yunho memperhatikan Mingyu dengan teliti. Firasat seorang ayah mengatakan jika putra sahabatnya itu tertarik pada putri tunggalnya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu memperkenalkan dirinya singkat, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menghormati sepasang suami istri yang ia yakini akan menjadi orangtuanya pula di kemudian hari. Sedikit berpikiran jauh membuatnya dapat tersenyum, mengurangi kesan wajahnya yang biasanya kaku. Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi perkenalan Mingyu yang seadanya. Mereka berdua telah diceritakan oleh Kyungsoo bagaimana sikap Mingyu yang jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

"Kukira kau tidak jadi datang, Mingyu," ucap Kyungsoo menatap heran Mingyu yang terus saja memandang putri sahabatnya, yang juga sesekali dibalas pandang kesal yang dilayangkan pada putranya itu.

"Hn. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibu untuk datang. Lagipula di sini ada Wonwoo, tidak mungkin membiarkannya bosan sendirian, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bosan."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau berada di pojokan dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan ponselmu?"

"Hanya ingin. Kenapa jadi membicarakanku sih?" Wonwoo merengut kesal. Memang sih ia tadi bosan dan merasa lumayan terselamatkan berkat pesan dan telpon dari Mingyu walaupun isinya hanya pertengkaran. Masih ingat bukan dengan _mood_ labil Wonwoo?

Ya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo jarang terlihat bersama di depan umum, mereka lebih sering bertemu di suatu tempat yang telah disepakati. Karena keduanya memang berbeda jurusan dan jarak yang lumayan membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan keduanya. Lagipula mereka memang sering berkirim pesan sebagai komunikasi jika keduanya tengah sibuk.

Walaupun sifat Mingyu yang tidak terduga selalu muncul jika bersama dengan Wonwoo. Tidak ada Kim Mingyu pemilik ekspresi datar dan kaku, atau seorang mahasiswa pintar yang sulit tersenyum. Bahkan berbicara panjang lebar hanya ketika membahas mengenai kuliahnya.

Mingyu hanya terbuka terhadap beberapa orang yang merupakan sahabatnya. Sebagai salah satu calon pewaris perusahaan Kim, dirinya harus pandai menjaga diri. Namun di hadapan Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda gadis cantik yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya tertawa lepas karena Wonwoo sering berujung mengamuk atau merajuk kepadanya. Dan Wonwoo tidak menyadari jika mereka semakin dekat karena hal itu.

Dari hal kecil, sebuah percakapan dan pertengkaran yang hanya dalam beberapa menit telah terlupakan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo terbiasa untuk selalu berkomunikasi dan membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Teman.

Hanya teman. Begitu keduanya menyebut hubungan mereka.

Jangan ingatkan mereka tentang ciuman curian yang selalu dilakukan Mingyu bila ada kesempatan.

Apa mereka dapat bertahan dengan sebutan tersebut jika salah satu pihak telah memberikan kode bahwa ia menginginkan lebih?

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Kim Jongin mulai bertanya tak yakin walau nada suaranya terdengar biasa.

"Ah, iya kami satu universitas, Paman." Wonwoo menjawab cepat sedangkan Mingyu tetap tidak memberikan respon.

"Baru kali ini ayah melihatmu dekat dengan seorang gadis, Mingyu," lanjut Jongin masih penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya.

Mingyu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit.

"Wonwoo berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tidak mungkin aku melepaskannya begitu saja," ucapnya dengan nada posesif membuat kedua bola mata Wonwoo melebar. Berani sekali Mingyu mengucapkan hal seperti itu di hadapan kedua orangtua mereka tanpa beban.

Mingyu beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan perlahan mendekati Wonwoo. Kemudian meraih salah satu tangan Wonwoo yang terasa sangat kecil dalam genggamannya, mengaitkan jari jemari mereka tanpa bisa dicegah oleh gadis itu. Menariknya cepat hingga kini Wonwoo berada di sebelahnya.

"Maaf kami permisi sebentar, ada sedikit hal yang harus kami bicarakan. Bolehkan aku meminjam putrimu sebentar, Paman?"

"Pinjam?! Memangnya aku ini barang?" Wonwoo merengut kesal.

"Jangan marah dulu, kita bicarakan di tempat lain. Sudah kubilang bukan, kita tidak dapat bicara tenang jika sedang di kampus. Selalu saja kita diperhatikan oleh yang lainnya. Dan dari kemarin kau tetap saja marah-marah saat membalas pesanku. Baru tadi saja kau mau mengangkat telpon dariku."

"Salahkan dirimu juga, kenapa kau begitu sibuk seminggu ini, eh? Bertemu hanya sekilas kemudian pergi. Mengesalkan," gerutu Wonwoo tanpa sadar.

GOTCHA!

Mingyu menyeringai senang mengetahui jika Wonwoo telah benar-benar berhasil ia dapatkan. Wonwoo tidak akan pernah mau mengakui jika ia merindukan sosok seorang Mingyu.

"Ahh ... sebaiknya kalian memang harus berbicara. Sepertinya itu sesuatu yang serius. Silahkan saja jika kalian ingin pergi, nanti kau bisa pulang dengan Mingyu kalau sudah selesai, Wonie." Yunho menyadari dari reaksi Wonwoo barusan, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Tidak usah. Nanti aku ikut ayah dan ibu saja. Lagipula di sini banyak makanan. Aku jadi lapar," ucap Wonwoo berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari keharusan berlama-lama dengan Mingyu.

Memang sudah satu minggu ini Wonwoo sangat sensitif. Ada yang tidak menyenangkan sedikit saja langsung emosi. Mingyu mendesah lelah. Sepertinya tamu bulanan Wonwoo kali ini entah kenapa membuat tingkat kesensitifan gadis cantiknya itu lebih parah.

'Sabar ... harusnya hari ini sudah selesai. Tapi kenapa sikapnya masih begini?' pikir Mingyu bingung.

"Tadi katanya mau makan _seafood_. Di sini tidak ada. Ayo kita makan di luar saja," bujuk Mingyu halus. Siapapun yang tahu bagaimana Mingyu pasti akan berteriak tidak percaya saat mendengar nada suara pria itu.

"Terlalu jauh kalau yang enak. Ini sudah malam, aku malas," tolak Wonwoo, sambil mengambil potongan buah dari piring salad yang dipegang ibunya yang memang berdiri di hadapannya begitu dekat dengan dirinya dan Mingyu.

"Aku yang masak bagaimana?" Mingyu iseng menawarkan dirinya sebagai koki untuk makan malam mereka.

Wonwoo menatap tajam Mingyu. "Aku tidak mau dapurmu kebakaran. Jangan sekali-kali menyentuh dapur, Tuan muda Kim," ancamnya.

"Oke. Kau memang penguasa dapurku. Kita keluar saja dulu siapa tahu kau ingin makan sesuatu."

Mingyu melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, menggantinya dengan rengkuhan nyaman pada pinggang Wonwoo. Menarik tubuh mungil itu dengan satu tangan, semakin menempel pada tubuhnya sendiri. Kembali Mingyu menghadap para orangtua dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit diikuti oleh Wonwoo yang terbawa pergerakan Mingyu.

"Maaf, kami permisi terlebih dahulu. Selamat malam," ucap Mingyu dengan sopan lalu membawa Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan acara, masih dengan rengkuhan posesif dan aura kepemilikannya hingga akhirnya menghilang keluar pintu aula.

Kedua remaja yang kini menginjak semester akhir di salah satu Universitas terkenal di negaraitu, sungguh menyedot perhatian semua orang. Hingga gemuruh suara kembali terdengar lebih jelas setelah keduanya tidak terlihat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei! Kalian lihat itu?!" seru seorang gadis bernama Seungkwan yang tengah berkumpul dengan teman-teman barunya di acara reunian orangtuanya, beberapa seperti dirinya kebetulan satu universitas dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo walau tidak berteman dekat.

"Itu kan Kim Mingyu?! Ya ampun!"

"Tapi kalau tidak salah yang berada di sampingnya bukannya itu Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Bukannya mereka jarang berbicara?"

"Tapi aku pernah melihat mereka sedang berduaan loh di salah satu kelas kosong," sahut Seokmin menerobos pembicaraan panas para gadis.

"Benarkah?" Tatapan tidak percaya diberikan pada pemuda berhidung mancung tersebut.

"Ya, terserah kalian sih kalau tidak mau percaya. Tapi yang melihat saat itu bukan cuma aku," ucap Seokmin sambil mengelus dagunya disertai seringai nakalnya. "Kalau ku sebut nama Minghao kalian percaya tidak?"

Bola mata para gadis tersebut langsung melebar. Kalau menyebut Minghao pasti Seokmin berani berkata benar. Karena gadis asal China itu paling tidak bisa berbohong kalau ditanya sesuatu. Minghao sangat polos!

"Uwaaaaa~! Jangan-jangan kabar yang sempat beredar di kalangan organisasi mahasiswa kita juga benar!"

Jeonghan tiba-tiba teringat percakapan tak jelas di antara para pengurus organisasi yang secara tak sengaja didengarnya saat ia melewati ruangan BEM. Tapi saat itu Jeonghan belum yakin jadi dia tidak berani berbicara pada yang lain.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Jisoo tidak sabaran, tidak sadar jika kedua tangannya menarik gemas ujung rambut ikalnya yang ia biarkan tergerai hingga sepinggang.

"Kalian ingat tidak saat kita diliburkan untuk persiapan festival? Harusnya Wonwoo hari itu tidak ada keperluan di kampus, tapi ternyata dia datang hanya untuk membawakan berkas milik Mingyu. Dan kalian tahu? Wonwoo sempat kesal dan tidak sengaja bilang jika berkas itu tertinggal di kamar tidurnya!" seru Jeonghan.

"Nah, berarti mereka benar berpacaran." Seokmin mengangguk antusias.

Tanpa para anak muda itu sadari, lanjutan perbincangan dalam suara keras yang disertai pekikan itu terdengar sampai kedua orangtua Kim dan Jeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yeobo_ , apa Mingyu pernah ke rumah kita?" tanya Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, pelipisnya berkedut kesal saat mendengar kemungkinan besar seorang pria memasuki kamar putrinya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

"Tidak, selama aku di rumah. Tapi mungkin saat kita pergi ke Jeju selama tiga hari," sahut Jaejoong seraya berpikir.

"Yunho. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan bertanya pada anakku nanti," ujar Jongin mengerti kekhawatiran sahabatnya tersebut.

"Grrr... kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu. Kau tahu harus bersikap bagaimana bukan, Jongin?" Desis mengancam membuat suasana di antara mereka sedikit tegang.

"Tentu saja." Jongin menjawab tegas disertai anggukan yakin sang istri.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yunho. Mingyu akan menjaga Wonwoo. Percaya padaku dan Jongin, aku tahu putraku seperti apa. Dia tidak mungkin menyakiti perempuan yang disayanginya. Karena tidak ada satu pun perempuan yang mampu membuat anakku bersikap seperti tadi," ucap Kyungsoo lembut yang dibalas senyuman senang dari wajah Jaejoong yang masih mengelus perlahan lengan Yunho untuk meredakan emosi.

"Aku akan melihat mereka sudah pergi atau belum," ujar Yunho dengan rahangnya yang masih terlihat mengeras. Istri dan pasangan Kim hanya bisa mengikutinya jika sewaktu-waktu Yunho meledak marah. Semoga saja kedua anak itu sudah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang diharapkan belum tentu terjadi.

Wonwoo baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil jika Mingyu tidak menghalangi jalan Wonwoo dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya pada pintu mobil miliknya. Masih dengan tatapan mata tajamnya, Mingyu memberikan senyum menenangkan.

"Bisa kita bicara terlebih dahulu? Aku takut nanti kau kabur dan marah-marah karena emosimu sedang tidak stabil."

Mingyu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kecil Wonwoo, menariknya mendekat hingga Wonwoo hampir berada dalam rengkuhannya karena masih tersisa sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

Wonwoo berdecak. Dengan sedikit mengadah, ia balas menatap kedua manik mata Mingyu yang seakan menjeratnya. "Maaf, tapi aku mau pulang. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau menyingkir," tukas Wonwoo karena dirinya memang merasa malas.

Tapi sepertinya tubuhnya merespon lain. Dengan seenaknya Wonwoo menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada bidang Mingyu, bahkan jari jemarinya tanpa dosa bermain dengan kancing kemeja Mingyu seakan ingin membukanya.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya merasa geli bercampur gemas melihat tingkah gadis cantik itu. Dengan perasaan hangat Mingyu semakin memantapkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh seksi Wonwoo yang terasa begitu pas dengan dirinya. Namun Mingyu sedikit mendengus keras saat merasa berat tubuh Wonwoo sedikit menurun. Mungkin efek dari pola makan Wonwoo yang tidak teratur saat datang bulan.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar. Setelah itu kita makan malam lalu pulang. Atau kau mau kita bicara di tempat lain?"

"Hmm..." gumaman tidak jelas dari Wonwoo membuat Mingyu membiarkannya beberapa saat. Ia tahu jika Wonwoo tengah merasa nyaman karena tubuhnya terasa begitu rileks.

Memang benar, hidung mancung Wonwoo menghirup aroma Mingyu yang begitu membuatnya terlena. Seakan mampu mengangkat kegelisahan dan amarahnya begitu saja. Aroma jantan yang mampu memberikan efek lemah pada tubuhnya.

Oh, Tuhan... Wonwoo ingin seperti ini terus.

Yah... dan melupakan jika mereka masih berada di wilayah parkir sekolah para orangtua mereka. Tanpa sadar jika ada empat pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kita cari tempat lain. Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini dan kau bisa istirahat dengan nyaman," usul Mingyu setelah beberapa saat tidak ada pembicaraan. Angin malam terasa semakin kuat dan dingin menyengat kulit keduanya. "Aku takut tubuhmu semakin terasa sakit."

Wonwoo mengerang tidak rela saat Mingyu berusaha menjauhkan dirinya.

"Dengarkan aku sekali. Setelah itu terserah kau mau bersikap bagaimana. Mau melanjutkan marah-marah juga tidak apa."

"Hmm."

Mingyu anggap gumaman Wonwoo pertanda setuju. "Maaf jika aku hampir seminggu ini seperti tidak mempedulikanmu. Bukan maksudku begitu. Aku tahu kau sedang masa bulananmu, seharusnya aku berada di sisimu walau harus terkena amukan tidak jelasmu itu, Ouch!" Mingyu mendesis karena Wonwoo mencubit pinggangnya keras. "Apa belum selesai? Bukankah hari ini seharusnya sudah bersih?"

Namun cubitan yang lain meluncur sebagai jawaban membuat Mingyu meringis sakit.

"Sudah."

"Kenapa masih marah-marah, hm?"

"Penjelasanmu barusan kenapa seperti menyalahkanku sih?"

"Aku belum selesai, kau tahu sendiri tugasku tengah menumpuk belum aku harus mengontrol restauran ayah yang baru. Ayah tahu aku tidak bagus dalam urusan dapur, tapi aku pintar dalam manajemen. Kau ingat bukan kalau aku akan mengajakmu makan sepuasnya di sana?"

Wonwoo mengangguk mengingat Mingyu memang bilang kalau ayahnya membuka restauran baru tidak jauh dari universitas mereka. Akhirnya Wonwoo sadar dan ia semakin kesal bersikap begitu hanya karena sakit di perutnya dan...

Dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo merindukan Mingyu.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo mencerna perkataannya barusan. Masih dengan mengelus perlahan punggung gadis itu.

"Aku mengerti." Wonwoo berbicara pelan seraya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah tampan yang balas memandangnya. Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo heran karena Mingyu belum berkata apa pun.

"Ini! Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini."

Sebelum Wonwoo dapat mencerna perkataan Mingyu, ia merasakan tangan Mingyu menarik tengkuknya dan kemudian bibirnya pun menempel dengan kedua belah bibir Mingyu. Saat itu lah Wonwoo merasakan ada sebuah sengatan yang mengalir lembut dari seluruh syarafnya. Degupan jantungnya yang begitu kencang seolah-olah membuat otaknya tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Dengan ragu ia menaikkan tangannya ke leher Mingyu. Mendekapnya erat selagi Mingyu mulai memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ketika suara decapan dari kedua lidah mulai terdengar, kaki jenjang Wonwoo melemas. Tiap hembusan napas yang ia keluarkan sedikit bergetar. Kalau saja ia tidak mencengkram erat leher belakang Mingyu dan mengalungkan lengannya yang lain di bahu tegap pria itu, mungkin Wonwoo akan merosot jatuh.

Sampai akhirnya Mingyu memundurkan wajahnya. Membiarkan kedua matanya menikmati kecantikan dari wajah seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang memerah. Saat ia menatapi gadis itu, dilihatnya Wonwoo yang terlihat benar-benar merona. Sungguh manis. Mingyu semakin tidak tahan rasanya untuk menciumi seluruh wajah gadisnya.

Karena tubuh Wonwoo sudah sedikit lemas tak bertenaga, akhirnya Mingyu membantunya agar dapat kembali berdiri tegak. Dia sentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Wonwoo, lalu seringai tampannya terlihat jelas jika saja Wonwoo mau menatap wajah Mingyu bukannya malah menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di dada pria itu.

"Wonwoo, coba lihat aku."

Perlahan-lahan, Wonwoo yang masih merasa malu itu melihat ke arah Mingyu. Saat netranya melihat jelas wajah Mingyu yang telah mengulas sebuah senyuman tipisnya. Wonwoo merasa jauh lebih gugup.

"A-Apa?"

"Kenapa kau gugup begini, hm?"

"Itu karena kau menciumku, 'kan," sahut Wonwoo dengan suara lirih, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Hei, jangan palingkan wajahmu. Aku suka melihatnya, kau tahu? Wajahmu terlihat sangat manis sekarang. Aku jadi ingin menciummu kembali. Lagipula aku sudah terlalu sering mencuri ciuman darimu. Apa masalahnya?"

"Kau pakai lidah."

"Kau membalasnya, Sayang."

Refleks Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu yang berbinar menggoda, belum sempat ia melayangkan protes. Wonwoo semakin memperbesar bola matanya terkejut karena Mingyu mengambil kesempatan mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibirnya kembali.

"Ohh... sudah cukup lama aku menahannya." Mingyu mengerang sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Wonwoo yang semakin terasa lemas. Mungkin karena efek ciuman dan perkataan pria itu.

Mingyu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Wonwoo. "Jeon Wonwoo. Aku mencintaimu. Mulai sekarang kau kekasihku," ucapnya tegas, "Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan," tambahnya saat mendengar Wonwoo terkesiap. Berjaga-jaga seandainya gadis Jeon itu berpikiran untuk menolaknya. Namun Mingyu pun terlanjur percaya diri jika dilihat dari sikap Wonwoo padanya sedari tadi.

"Dasar tukang paksa," gerutu Wonwoo yang masih tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat pria yang kini benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau menyukai tukang paksa ini."

"Tidak."

Sontak Mingyu merenggangkan pelukannya namun gagal karena Wonwoo memeluknya begitu erat.

"Maksudmu apa, Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Kau menolakku?!" seru Mingyu terkejut.

"Aku tidak menolakmu, Bodoh!" Wonwoo memukul dada bidang Mingyu sekali yang tidak terasa sakit sedikitpun pada pria itu.

"Lalu?"

"Kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku."

"..."

"Aku juga sama. Jadi bukan menyukai," jelas Wonwoo dengan suara kecil, tapi Mingyu jelas mendengarnya.

"Oh! Astaga aku pikir kau menolakku. Padahal kau membalas ciumanku dengan senang hati bahkan menikmatinya."

"Jangan ucapkan terang-terangan begitu!"

"Wae? Kau kekasihku. Aku tidak perlu ragu untuk sekedar bilang jika aku ingin melakukan seks denganmu. Bahkan kejantananku terlalu sering berdenyut nyeri menginginkan dirimu, Sayang."

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan keduanya, hanya memberikan sedikit jarak kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah yang ia bisa takut jika ada yang melihat atau mendengar kelakuan mereka.

"Jangan berkata vulgar! Bagaimana kalau didengar orang?"

"Sepi, Sayang," ucap Mingyu menenangkan, "Oke kita masuk ke dalam mobil. Kita bisa leluasa untuk membahas apa kita bisa melakukan seks dalam waktu dekat atau menunggu sampai aku menikahimu."

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!" pekik Wonwoo wajahnya sudah sangat merah tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya itu sangat mesum. Selama ini tidak pernah Mingyu berbicara vulgar pada Wonwoo, mungkin karena status teman.

Wonwoo menurut untuk memasuki mobil kemudian langsung meminta untuk diantarkan pulang saat Mingyu telah memakai seatbelt.

Namun Mingyu dengan polosnya berkata, "Pulang ke apartemenku."

"Kau gila! Kau sudah berjanji untuk membawaku pulang ke rumah, Kim."

Mingyu menghela napas frustasi ketika ingat ia meminta ijin membawa pergi kekasihnya itu. Mingyu sudah dengar dari Wonwoo sendiri kalau ayahnya itu terkadang bisa sangat protektif. Mingyu dapat memaklumi orangtua yang memiliki putri tunggal seorang Wonwoo yang mampu menggoda pria manapun yang gadis itu inginkan.

"Kita makan di tempat yang aku janjikan kemarin bagaimana? Kau harus makan," perintah Mingyu mutlak.

"Makan lalu pulang."

"Oke. Makan, lalu kita mengobrol dan berciuman di mobil, lalu pulang."

"Oh My God! Kim Mingyu!" Sontak Wonwoo memukul paha pria itu dengan keras

"Hati-hati dengan tanganmu, Sayang. Bisa-bisa terkena kejantananku, kau pasti tidak mau kehilangan Mingyu junior," ucapnya sambil memegang tangan Wonwoo.

"Masa bodoh. Aku bisa cari yang lain," tantang Wonwoo.

"Kau harus merasakan punyaku dulu. Tidak boleh ada yang lain. Cukup penisku yang membuatmu menjerit puas." Mingyu menyeringai mesum saat wajah Wonwoo kembali memerah. "Aku ingin menciummu."

Tanpa Wonwoo duga, bibirnya kembali menjadi tawanan pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak! Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan?! Kenapa tidak segera pergi?!" seru Yunho bernada marah. Ia masih tidak rela jika putrinya kini memiliki kekasih. Hampir saja ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat keadaan Wonwoo. Semenjak tadi para orangtua itu hanya memperhatikan dari depan pintu aula yang memang dapat melihat jelas area parkir.

Namun tiba-tiba lampu mobil menyala seraya terdengar dengungan halus dari mobil yang mulai bergerak.

"Oh, akhirnya. Mau menunggu di rumahku?" tawar Yunho pada Jongin. "Anakmu harusnya membawa pulang anakku ke rumah jika nyawanya masih ingin selamat. Ayo, Sayang." Yunho menarik sang istri untuk segera berjalan pulang, memimpin pasangan Kim yang malah menunjukkan wajah santai.

Tentu saja, Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasa senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu. Mendapatkan Wonwoo sebeagai calon menantu mereka, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak.

Para orangtua itu yakin, walau membutuhkan beberapa tahun lagi. Mereka akan mendapatkan beberapa cucu yang menggemaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** o0o-

 **-THE END-**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fict fluffy lama yang ga yadong (iya kan ga yadong?) yang ternyata uda ngdekem selama setahun. Wkwkwkwk. Awalny draft ini bukan buat fandom screenplays tapi anime. Cuma dirombak kembali dengan main pair Meanie.**

 **Oiya, belum ngucapin, "Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa!" Maaf telat ngucapin, hehe.**

 **Buat ff yadong masih galau mau publish apa ngga, ini bulan puasa malah bikin Meanie enaena wkwkwk**

 **Terimakasih yang uda baca, Reviewnya jangan lupa ya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di saat ingin menangis dan ketawa karena ga sengaja nemu tumpukam draft lama yang nyempil di hp, 06 Juni 2017.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**


End file.
